


i will haunt you when i'm gone

by windbellows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, if you wanna interpret it otherwise that's fine by me, tagged them as romantic but, they love each other and that's all a guy like me needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbellows/pseuds/windbellows
Summary: Midna immortalizes him in a painting in the heavens.
Relationships: Link & Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 29





	i will haunt you when i'm gone

**Author's Note:**

> title is from i'll haunt you by tennis

They watch her immortalize him in a painting in the heavens; she pulls together clouds of sleepy flame and violet, eyes bright with tears she hates to shed, and refuses to no longer. His ears there, constantly twitching - fangs, just visible - legs caught in the midst of running, as he had carried her across field and mountain and forest.

_Did he look like that? The Divine Beast?_

_Not always,_ Midna replies, smiling despite herself. _But this was how we met._

With raised arms and hands turned upwards, using her magic for the first time since it had been returned to fullness, she tries to capture his steadiness; how he had wrestled Gorons and handled goats and fought behemoths in the depths of temples, and yet his touch was kindly and tender, more forgiving than she deserved. And in private at late twilight when her people have long gone to sleep, Midna breaks her own promise. She weeps under a tall tree in a small garden and does not think about how at the end of their journey, one of the people he had smiled softest around was her. 

The tree’s branches hang low - willow trees, of which one had caught her eye near Zora’s Domain, are mirrors of this. It's not yet in bloom, for it only blooms when the twilight turns dimmer and as of now, it looks like sunset. 

The Wolf chases an endless trail across the gentle clouds, and she can almost hear his howl. 

"Oh, Midna," the Princess groans to herself, arm flung over her eyes - "What have you done?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
